I love the way you lie
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: It was love in the beginnin. It was bitter hate in the end. 19 year old hayden is in love with a lying, cheating, selfish...vampire. Struggling to hold on to her own humanity she slowly starts to subsiding to the very thing she hates.


**(Present)**

It started off as love. Love that was so pure I couldn't think without him being in my thoughts. He was in my life from the beginning, and sadly till the end. Love does not last forever. Sooner or later everything dies. Sooner or later love becomes bitter. My name is Hayden and I fell in love with a vampire.

I'll start from the beginning it was my first year in college I graduated early only 19 with my own apartment. Some call me an over achiever. I call them lazy.

**(Past)**

I pushed through the bodies of mostly teenagers, some old people coming back for more learning. Advanced calculus just ended and I was in desperate need for a drink. I was heading toward the small coffee shop on the outskirts of the campus. It's been forgotten pushed aside by the star bucks across the streets. I myself and a few other people come here for the quiet, and well the drinks.

"Can I get a peppermint tea?" I asked Oliver the cashier. I've known Oliver for about 2 months ever sense I started college.

"Sure Hayden do you want a chocolate chip cookie? I made them myself!" Oliver said with a bright smile. His black hair hung around his ears. Oliver had sparkling green eyes. They were always filled with mischief and wildness.

"You don't know how good a cookie sounds right now." I replied scanning the menu that I knew all too well.

"Tonight there's a party at my friends house. Do you want to go?" Oliver called over his shoulder while making my tea.

"I can't I have homework! You know that!" I respond picking at my finger nails.

"You always have homework Michelle!" Oliver whined back at me.

Michelle is my middle name. Only few know that and by a few I mean my family, and Oliver. He wanted to be different. Call me something no one else could. He found a way by stealing my file and giving it a 'quick glance.'

"If it was some other time maybe I could go." I smiled at his puppy dog face.

"You said that the last time and the time before that and the time before that…" Oliver said with exasperation in his voice.

"School work is really important to me. Being in advanced classes isn't easy! I'm really stressed!" I said with a huff in my voice turning around I walked to my 'reserved' table.

I heard Oliver hop the counter and follow me to my table. It was like this every week. He wants me to go to a party or out. I can't because I'm busy, or have homework.

I watched Oliver walk behind me he stared rubbing my shoulders like every good friend could do.

"I know you stressed Michelle, and a party is the perfect way to fix that." Oliver told me gently his hands working magic on my tight muscles.

"How is a party going to fix stress?" I asked rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see my face.

"Because you will have a few drinks, possibly get drunk. And let me see you naked for the first time!" Oliver said with a chuckle.

Laughing I chocked on my tea. Turning around I looked him in the eyes.

1st of all Mr. Oliver Henning I will never get drunk enough to take my top off! And second of all I'm not going to a party!" I said trying to be serious only to laugh at his shocked expression.

Oliver leaned down to look at me straight in the eye. With a grin he slowly talked to me like I was slow.

"You. Are. Going. To . The. Party. Weather. You Want To Or Not!" Oliver said letting go of me as the bell rang.

Saying bye I pecked him on the cheek throwing 2 bills on the table I headed out the door.

"Be ready by 9:00!" Oliver shouted before the door shut behind me.

Shaking my head I made my way to advanced physics.

**Read and review please. Let me know in reviews if you want the following things.**

**Song lyrics**

**Character pictures**

**Different P.o.v**

**More than one bad guy**

**More than one love interest**

**Something based on a love triangle or more..or both?**

**Love ya! Shelby!**


End file.
